12 Moments
by themaskedfictionwriter69
Summary: Ggio talks about twelve moments with Apache that changed his life, from his time as an arrancar to his death. Rated T for some language, Ggio/Apache


**My first Story ever**

**GgioApache, Rated T for language**

**Don't own anything **

**Twelve Moments**

**First Moment **

I was reborn into the world as an arrancar. I told my new lord my name, Ggio Vega. I was told that I was to serve the Segunda Espada, who I now called King Barragan, I was told that I was one of the elite, but then she proved that wrong. All it took was a little remark about my size and that set me off, I attacked the arrancar that changed my life.

**Second Moment**

My nose is bleeding and my bones are broken. I look at the person who did this to me, a bitch named Apache. She's laughing and insulting me. This all happened on my first day of being an arrancar, this is the day I promised myself that I would become stronger. And then kick that bitch's ass into next week.

**Third Moment**

I had several scratches all over my body, I got them from her. This time I was able to keep up I wasn't completely slaughtered but I was still beat. It was also in this fight that I got a better look at her. The eyes that didn't match, their beauty was in their uniqueness, her hair it didn't block her vision, it hung off the sides, always groomed and shiny. And her body, perfect for combat, I saw it all.

**Fourth Moment **

I'm standing tall, with just a few spots of dirt on my face and some bruises on my chest. I'm looking down at an angel named Apache. I beat her, I snapped her right arm in two and in the long year it took me to prepare, I examined her, she was strong and someone that shouldn't be taken lightly, her spirit was burning hot, her attitude was rebellious in its own way and that's what made me fall in love with her.

**Fifth Moment**

I'm lying on a bed, my injuries aren't critical, but they told me that I should stay the night in the medical wing. She's lying next to me I think she's asleep, so I call her name, softly. She looks at me with her mismatched eyes they make her different and I love it. I ask her if she respected me as a fighter. She said, nothing as if thinking of an answer, but she never told me anything that night

**Sixth Moment**

After being discharged from the medical wing I wandered alone around Las Noches. She called my name when I looked back I saw her alone, even with her arm in a cast she stood tall like the proud warrior that she was. She placed her hand on the back of my head and slowly pulled me closer and kissed my lips, it was as hot and as passionate as she was. She pulled back and told me to meet her tonight.

**Seventh Moment**

I met her that night, in her room, her two roommates were asleep but she didn't care. Her naked body was lying on the bed, I was hers and she was mine. Not only had I earned her respect as a fighter, but earned her love as a person. We made love for the first time that night, think of it as a free show for her two roommates.

**Eighth Moment**

I left her room that morning after kissing her sleeping lips. I felt like I was on cloud nine, who would have thought that I could find love in a grim place like Las Noches. The rest of our time together was magical; we would fight like two enemies after each others blood. But afterwards we would make love like a couple of horny teenagers during I camping trip.

**Ninth Moment **

We were assigned to a mission together. It was a simple mission all we had to do was kill a couple of low ranking Shinigami who were carrying information. But during the mission something went horribly wrong there was an ambush; Apache was hit by a powerful kidou spell. I slaughtered the entire group of Shinigami while in a blinded fit of rage.

**Tenth Moment**

I visited her in the medical wing. I place my hand on hers and begged her to pull through. Her body was still, but she still had a pulse. I stayed with her the entire night. A had fallen asleep with my head resting on her lap. The next morning I awoke to find her sitting up with her hand stroking my hair. We shared a moment that lasting so long, but ended too soon.

**Eleventh Moment**

This was the biggest moment of our lives; this was the moment where all of our preparation would be put to the test. Our mission was to kill the Shinigami so that Aizen could make something that would make him a god, I don't know I didn't really listen; all I could think about was Apache. Before we met our Masters/Mistresses we stopped and looked at each other, we promised one another that we will meet again after the fight; little did we know it would be the last time we would ever talk to each other. .

**Twelfth Moment**

I was pushed to my limit and Apache knew this. As her monster tore apart the lieutenants, she watched my fight. I was desperate enough to try anything, even my true battle form. As I transformed I felt Apache's sadness, but I knew this was my only choice. I roared and just as I was about to attack, that bitch hit me, she then reminded me, death with two strikes, I only felt one, **Damn It.**

**End**

**Review, please**

**This was my first story I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**If this is any good I'll write another from Apache's POV**


End file.
